Take Two
by tmjohn72
Summary: Derek fails to protect Stiles and he is killed by Peter. When Stiles appears alive and well a few days later things get weird as a new threat gets close. Set after 2x11 in the same universe as Charmed. Will be a little AU from here on out.
1. Chapter 1

Derek felt himself break. Peter flung him hard into the tree and he looked up from his new spot in the dirt. Isaac, Scott, and Erica were facing off with Boyd who seemed to be waiting to see who the winner was going to be before doing something he might regret. Erica glared at him like she didn't recognize the werewolf in front of her, the former pack member that flipped on a dime when Peter offered him a spot in his pack with an Alpha that knew what he was doing.

Derek growled at Peter and his eyes flashed red, matching Peter's own to an exact shade of crimson. Two Alphas were battling it out and the members of the packs were hesitant to get involved. "Where's Stiles?," Derek asked, getting up to his feet.

"The human? Surely your thoughts aren't focused on him at a time like this."

"I already killed Argent and broke his hold over Jackson. I know he doesn't have Stiles. Where is he?"

Peter laughed as Erica and Isaac attacked Boyd while Scott was the decoy. Boyd collapsed to the ground once Isaac injected him with some of the Kanima's venom. Peter was looking a lot less capable of defeating against all of them which made Derek growl with superiority. "You don't know what he is, do you? My poor nephew. You were never properly prepared for leadership."

"I won't ask again," Derek said, feeling whatever had been broken snap back into place, good as new.

"I knew he would make your pack more of a threat to me. I offered him the bite and a place in my own pack but he refused."

"Stiles is smart," Scott said, the betas taking up a position around Peter to block any chance of escape. Derek had trained his pack well and even Scott, in the few times he had managed to come to the trainings, seemed to be embracing his new life.

"Stiles _was_ smart." They all listened for a fluctuation in his heart beat but when none appeared Derek lost it, his body transforming uncontrollably. He leapt forward and dug his teeth into Peter, ripping at flesh while his pack sought their own vengeance on him. When he was in pieces Derek's fury changed to extreme sadness and his concentration faltered, reversing the transformation.

"He still could have been lying. Stiles is really good at first aid."

"We have to find him," Derek said, slipping into the jeans that he had somehow managed to avoid shredding. His shirt was in pieces along the ground and they didn't have time to worry about it. "You two, take Boyd back to the station and get this mess cleaned up and surrounded with Wolfsbane like I showed you. We're going to find Stiles."

* * *

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," Scott said, fear as evident on his face as the dopey look he usually held there. "Try calling him again."

Scott did as instructed but it was no use, the phone was turned off. "It isn't working. Try his house...it's the only other logical place we haven't checked." Derek was speeding down the road but his nostrils flared before they reached the turnoff. The scent was familiar because he knew it very well; it belonged to Stiles. He parked the car and took off running with Scott on his flank.

"Derek, I smell blood." He was quiet coming upon the clearing. He fell to his knees when he sensed what he already knew. His eyes watched for any signs of life but there were none. Stiles was dead.

"We have to do CPR. Maybe it isn't too late?"

Derek shook his head but kept silent. As a werewolf he was able to sense a lot of things, most prominent was his sense for the dead. Stiles, who had once been so full of life and energy, was now lifeless on the ground in front of them. "Scott, he's been dead for hours. There isn't anything we can do."

Derek choked on the words and he felt empty inside. He had lost something by losing Stiles, he could tell it easily without much thought because at the moment he wasn't capable of thinking of all that much. He had lost someone very important and the blame was on him. He had allowed Peter to live, giving in to his manipulations in order to have extra backup. He knew Peter would end up betraying him but he did nothing to stop it. He let Peter live a second time and by giving him that gift he sealed Stiles' fate.

* * *

"Derek? Boyd is asking for you."

Derek slammed the newspaper on the table. The article was two days old and talking about how Stiles Stilinski was still missing. The Sheriff's Department had issued a reward for any solid leads that would help them locate the Sheriff's son because they didn't know the truth. They didn't know that Derek was responsible for Stiles' death.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I let Peter manipulate me. You have to believe that I didn't know he had Stiles or was going to hurt him."

Derek wanted to blame Boyd but he couldn't. He knew Boyd was just a scared werewolf and he made a decision based on who seemed more likely to survive. Which was stupid because Boyd had been the only one of his pack that had switched sides. "Shut up."

"Derek, you can't keep me chained up like this. It isn't...I deserve punishment for my part, I know that. I don't deserve this." Derek walked to the chains and cut the restraints with his claws. Boyd stayed crouched on the floor, cautious about what this meant.

"You're free to leave. You're free to stay. Either way, you have to make the decision on whether or not you can live with your part in everything. Just like the rest of us." Derek walked away and Isaac and Erica were suddenly by his side.

"We have to go to school."

"Go. Keep your eyes out for Allison. I still don't trust her sudden forgiveness even if Scott thinks it is some kind of miracle."

They nodded and left, pulling Boyd with them. Derek sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall. It was easier to ignore his part if he didn't have to see Scott or hear about the search for Stiles' body. No one would find anything, they had made sure of it. Stiles was buried deep in the forest and the area was covered with a ring of vinegar and wormwood to hide the scent. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to find his way back to it if he wanted to torture himself by being there.

He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping to have a dream where Stiles was alright and safe, still alive and still mouthing off. Maybe the distraction would help, he prayed, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N - I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Chapter Two is going to be far more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Take Two - 2

Rating: M (especially this chapter!)

* * *

The phone ringing was what woke him up. He didn't have pleasant dreams of Stiles though, so he was happy to get away from the nightmare. All he saw was Stiles' dead body and the teen repeatedly asking why Derek had failed to save him. He was thankful for the distraction even if it meant he had to talk to someone he didn't want to. "What is it, Scott?"

"Derek, you need to get here."

"Where are you?"

"School. We're all at school."

"Scott, you know I can't step foot on school property. Not with Allison's father there until the school board selects a new principal."

"Stiles is here, Derek. He's here and he smells normal."

Derek sat up and ran for the door, grabbing his keys off of the dresser. "What are you talking about?"

"Stiles is alive, Derek. I don't know how but he's here."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Get Isaac and Erica and make sure you are all a safe distance away from him."

Derek hung up the phone and tossed it into the seat, speeding off to get to the school as quickly as possible. He made it there in just under eight minutes and parked in the first available spot, walking into the school using a side entrance.

Chris Argent spotted him immediately but he ducked the hunter and followed the scent. It was vibrant and full of life, far different from the necrotic smelling flesh he had inhaled three nights prior. It had replaced Stiles' scent in his memory in the same way that when he thought of Stiles he only saw his lifeless body. This newly familiar scent was a welcome change.

The commotion had died down and Stiles was talking to his pack. They were all in a free period and the hallway was empty except for them which is why Derek had no hesitation with shoving Stiles against the wall, his hand tight around the imposter's throat. "What are you?"

"It's nice to see you, sourwolf." His eyes held no fear.

"You're dead."

"Not anymore," Stiles said. His pack was watching everything and staying silent. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles' neck.

"What are you?!"

"Dude, it's me. Yes, Peter killed me that night and yes, you all buried me. I'm not dead anymore though, as evident by the fact that your hand is cutting off blood that should be going to my brain." Derek could feel the movement of the blood through his veins underneath the pressure of his hand. They could all see how Stiles' face was becoming red.

Derek released it slightly, enough to return blood flow and still keep him still against the wall, and looked into the teenager's eyes. They looked exactly the same but Derek could feel something just slightly off with him. "Demonic possession?"

Stiles laughed and Derek felt his knees go weak from the sound. He had missed that sound and it had only been three days since Peter had killed him. "Not even close. I'm not allowed to talk about it here where anyone can listen."

"It's really you," Derek said, lost in the brown marbles that were staring back at him. Stiles nodded and raised a hand to Derek's. He held it there for a long second, "It's really me."

Derek felt the urge to hug him and to scent him but he fought it. He released Stiles and took a step back. The bruises around his neck were already healing, fading little by little. "He doesn't smell like a werewolf," Erica said.

"That's because I'm not. I can now officially say that I am so much cooler than the rest of you." Scott pushed between Isaac and Erica and wrapped his arms around Stiles, squeezing tightly. There was an uncomfortable silence until Scott let go of his friend and took a step back.

"Where's Boyd?"

"He's in class. He isn't the one who..."

"No, of course not. Boyd didn't even know Argent had me. Cut him some slack, for me?" He was looking directly at Derek because he knew the Alpha was the one with the power on that front. He could see Derek's sadness and surprise all over his face, even by the way he stood with his arms folded across his chest. It was like he was giving himself a hug, telling himself that everything was going to be okay. Stiles knew things weren't going to be that simple but he had learned to start with the easier tasks and save the more difficult ones for later. Derek would be for later?

"Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere that we can talk. My place?"

They nodded and retreated, Scott riding with Stiles while Derek and his pack took his car. There hadn't been time to get Boyd which made Stiles feel a little badly for the guy since he was missing out on everything. It would be one of his missions to reunite Boyd and his pack but for the time being it would have to be put on the back burner.

"Derek and I tried to get to you. We were too late."

"I know. I was still there somehow, seeing and hearing everything. What happened wasn't your fault."

"It hurt like it was. It still hurts."

"Not for me. I think you guys will figure out that what happened was a good thing. Once you get past the fact that I died, of course." They were silent the rest of the way, pulling into the driveway just behind Derek and two of his wolves. They went inside and Scott seemed on edge like he was waiting for something to happen. Derek caught Stiles staring and he put a hand to Scott's shoulder. Scott calmed instantly and relaxed.

"Your place smells different too."

"I can't explain it. My dad hasn't said anything."

"What did he say about you being missing?"

"Nothing. He doesn't remember. You guys are the only ones that know what really happened."

"Are you kidding? How did you pull that off?," Erica seemed intrigued and she stood close to him, waiting for every word.

"It wasn't me. My bosses are responsible for that feat of genius. When I died I was kind of out of my body until I was buried in the woods. Then I was suddenly floating in a world of white. Everything was shining with...I don't know, energy. Then I was told that there was still a need for me to be here with all of you. They gave me an opportunity to come back and help out."

"How?"

"I'm kind of like a guardian angel. There are forces moving into Beacon Hills. They stand to threaten everyone and everything I care about which is why I was selected. I know this place and I have allies. Friends."

"A pack," Derek corrected, and they all seemed a little bit happier because of it.

"So you're some kind of guardian warrior?" Isaac waited for a response. He looked like he was picturing the things that were coming because his eyebrows were pinched together.

"Not quite. Actually, there's still a lot about all of this that I don't know. They did something to accelerate my training but I'm still in the learning stages."

"I'm just glad you're back," Scott finally said.

Stiles turned to Derek to gauge his reaction to everything. The Alpha was staring out through the window. His expression was unreadable and he seemed distant even though he was as close to Stiles as the rest of them were. "Thanks. You guys should head back to school." Stiles pulled his keys from his pocket and tossed them to Scott.

"Seriously? You never let me drive your jeep!"

"Consider it a one time thing. And if she gets so much as a dent you're answering to me. Derek and I are going to have a talk." Stiles grabbed Derek around the wrist. He spun and looked at Stiles, startled by the sudden contact. Stiles waited for a sign and Derek eventually nodded. A smirk slid across his lips as their bodies disintegrated into swirls of blue-white specks of light. The grouping lifted to the ceiling and then vanished all together.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was things getting interesting," Isaac said. Scott lifted his head and scented the air but their scent had vanished as though they weren't standing before them a few minutes earlier. Scott looked away from the ceiling and started walking for the jeep, waiting for Isaac and Erica to follow him.

* * *

Derek gasped for breath when his form returned to normal. He stumbled to the bed and reached to grab hold in order to steady himself. Stiles moved closer and watched Derek recover and then stand up straight. "Sorry. It can take time to get accustomed to orbing. That's what it's called. What we did, I mean."

"What are you? I've never heard of anything like that."

"I already told you. We're guardians that help guide people to fulfill their destinies. You don't have to be afraid."

Derek sneered, suddenly on the defensive. "I'm not afraid."

"Good. Fear is unbecoming of an Alpha."

Derek lost all resolve. His mouth hung open and he searched Stiles for understanding. "Do you know what you just said?"

Stiles nodded. "It's something your sister said to you before she came back for Peter. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it. Here I am alone with you in a room and leave it to me to kill the mood."

"This is a lot to take in."

"I know. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm glad that you're back but I still feel so much anger with myself for letting you be hurt in the first place. I should have protected you but I failed. I'm your Alpha and I let you be hurt."

"Derek, this was my destiny. Things were meant to unfold this way. Otherwise you would all be unprepared for what's coming."

"Which is?"

"A topic for later. Right now its just you and I."

Stiles was right in front of Derek now, invading his personal space. He should have been cautious about being this close to Derek but he couldn't ignore the feeling telling him to touch Derek and to hold him. It was an odd feeling and it washed over him quickly, growing in intensity the closer he got.

His hands were on Derek's neck, pulling the Alpha closer so that their lips touched. It was gentle and relaxing, not at all how Stiles had pictured his first kiss, almost a moment of perfection. Derek pulled away and growled as he stared out the window. There wasn't a threat, just the reality of both of them finally putting a name for the pull they had felt for each other since they had first met.

"Stiles, I can't lose you again."

"You won't. I promise."

"You can't promise me something like that. Do you expect me to believe that you'll heal from every injury and be immortal?"

Stiles nodded but he didn't clarify. He sighed and sat down on the bed. "I need you Derek. I can't do this without you. We don't have to be together and I don't even understand all of the feelings that I have for you, but we do have to work together to save everyone."

Derek eventually nodded and turned back to face Stiles. He reached out and wrapped Stiles in his arms, unconsciously covering the teenager in his scent. It wasn't the purpose for the hug but it was an added benefit. Derek couldn't deny how much pleasure he felt from the idea of Stiles smelling of him or of their two scents mixing. When he felt like a switch had turned off he removed his arms from Stiles.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but he looked up to the ceiling from a sudden distraction. "What's wrong?"

"My bosses are calling me. I need to go check in."

"Okay. Go if you have to. It's cool."

"We're going to finish this later," Stiles promised, as his body shifted to swirling lights that vanished from the room not long after. Derek exhaled loudly and sat on the bed. Stiles was alive and he was feeling something for him. He couldn't quite place the feeling but he knew it was important. He looked over at the bookshelf and reached for a textbook that seemed to stand out. It was a textbook on lycanthropy and full of surprisingly accurate information as he skimmed through it.

* * *

Derek looked up from the book when his senses spiked to something that wasn't visible. Stiles appeared a moment later, his energy somewhat depleted from when he left. Stiles sat down on the bed next to Derek and he rubbed his eyes. "They think my presence has been discovered. The enemy may be here sooner than they originally believed."

"We need to get the pack together so that you can explain all of this."

"After school. Right now I just want to be with you." Derek didn't refuse his request. Instead he sat quietly as their knees began touching. It was something so simple but it felt like an explosion of something internal to both of them. Stiles could only guess what it would feel like if they were wearing shorts and they were having skin on skin contact. He knew that Derek was a distraction but he didn't care. He needed Derek and he knew the Alpha needed him just as much.

When Derek couldn't take it anymore he turned and shoved Stiles to the bed, covering his mouth with his own. This kiss was more passionate and more telling about how Derek felt for Stiles. His tongue slipped into Stiles' mouth as soon as he opened it. They quickly developed a rhythm, their tongues and lips meshing together like they were simply made to do so. "Derek, if we don't stop..."

"I need to be with you," Derek panted, sadness still present in his eyes as helooked to Stiles for permission. A nod gave him just that and he climbed onto Stiles. Their shirts were off in minutes and their passion made thinking unnecessary. Stiles moaned as Derek's bulge dug into his own, their hips gyrating uncontrollably. They were both moaning by the time their clothes were completely off. Stiles stood and his hand searched through the bottom desk drawer. When he returned with a bottle of lube Derek raised his eyebrow in the way that drove Stiles crazy.

"Presumptuous, aren't you?"

"We're so doing this," Stiles said, climbing on top of Derek. His tongue circled around Derek's left nipple drawing a sudden gasp from the werewolf as he gently bit with his teeth. His hands were on Stiles' back while Stiles was putting the lube on Derek's erect member. When neither could hold off any longer Stiles maneuvered down onto Derek, a loud moan escaping as he did so.

Derek's eyes were wide as he saw the pleasure in Stiles' eyes and then he felt it himself as Stiles began to move, sliding Derek in and out of himself by moving vertically. Derek's fingernails dig into Stiles' shoulder from the pleasure, a warm feeling from within exploding outward because he had found his mate. When Derek's nails stopped scratching Stiles his body began to heal. It was slower than the process of a werewolf but still an unexpected sight. Derek began to buck his hips, pushing deeper into Stiles as he leaned down and kissed Derek, his tongue brushing over his lips.

"I want you inside of me." Stiles was begging for it with his eyes, licking his lips as he waited for Derek to stop being afraid that he was going to break. Derek complied, going faster and with reckless abandon until a scream escaped both of their mouths. Derek felt the warm stickiness cover his abdomen and chest but he was too busy seeing through blurry vision from his own ecstasy.

Stiles collapsed on top of Derek a moment later, both of them panting in unison. Derek turned his head and he nuzzled Stiles' neck, licking a spot on his jugular. It was instinctual and he didn't know the exact meaning except for the fact that it felt good and right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N - Thanks for all of the positive reviews. I don't know why I saw Stiles as Whitelighter material, but once the thought was in my head I had to go there. Enjoy!

* * *

They were too wired to sleep so they ended up taking a shower and since conserving water was such a necessity, Stiles easily convinced Derek that they should shower together which led to a repeat of their earlier shenanigans. They dressed quickly, Stiles grabbing Derek's shirt and putting it on so that the Alpha would be forced to go shirtless, and descended down the stairs so that Stiles could make them lunch. "You should tell me before everyone else. I mean, we're wasting valuable resource time."

Stiles picked up a baby carrot and shoved it into Derek's mouth to quiet him. Derek made a disgusting face and pulled it out, tossing it into the trash can from where he stood without even looking. "Carrots are not my thing."

"Who doesn't like carrots?"

"Anyone who isn't an herbivore."

"Just because you have perfect werewolf eyesight now doesn't mean it'll always be that way. Do you even eat vegetables?"

"All the time. Why are we taking about food when there is unspeakable evil headed our way?"

Stiles shifted his weight. Derek was giving him an attitude without shoving him into a wall and he was kind of loving that they were having a conversation without a pain response attached to it. Although now that he could heal himself he didn't see the point of avoiding the pain like before, aside from the fact that pain still hurt. "I will tell you when you're all together. It's meant to happen that way, believe me. Right now we need to talk about the elephant in the room."

"The fact that you're wearing my shirt?"

Stiles couldn't seem to look away from Derek's perfectly chiseled chest and abdomen which was on full display. He made no apologies for it, licking his lips to convey all of the thoughts that he shouldn't be having.

"Are we together?"

"Do you make out with other people just for fun?"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he slid the grilled cheese over to him on a paper plate. He and his father had never been a fan of dishes and while they did have china for special occasions, plastic and paper were much more convenient. Stiles knew that Derek was aware that he had been his first and that he never so much as even got to first base with another human being. "Are you kidding me? You know you're the only one."

"I care about you. It's more serious than a friends with benefits situation."

Stiles smirked. "We're friends?"

"It's just an expression. Allies with benefits?"

Stiles thought for a moment. "We're allies?"

"Most of the time." Derek took a bite of the grilled cheese and a line of cheese fell onto his chin. Stiles was there with a napkin in an instant, wiping it away and looking into the Alpha's human eyes.

"Fine, you're my boyfriend. Happy?"

"Ecstatic! Now that we've got that figured out we need to have another discussion. About Boyd."

Derek's gleeful expression faded like Stiles had used a remote control to make him change from an almost happy and normal human being into his typical withdrawn and broody self. "I don't want to talk about Boyd."

"We have to talk about him. I told you that Boyd had nothing to do with me being abducted or killed by Peter. We both know Boyd was blaming himself over what happened."

"As he should have been. He gave Peter the strength he needed to hurt you."

"Not intentionally. Boyd is a good guy and you know that. Cut him some slack. We're going to need everyone together and on the same page."

"How can I trust him after he already left my pack once?" Derek took another bite as Stiles thought about it. He had finished the sandwich after the third bite and Stiles wasn't sure whether to be worried about Derek's emotional eating or impressed by his seemingly excellent cooking skills. "I know it must be difficult for you. Just think of it from his point of view. He made the decision to stick around with your pack even though he would have to face his betrayal every day. That takes a lot of strength."

"I guess," Derek said, growing quiet. Stiles eventually turned back to the stove and finished his cooking, using the spatula to give Derek another and making himself a plate. He walked over to the table and joined Derek so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Neither was sure when it was suddenly comfortable for them to be around each other, in fact it seemed that it had only happened after their kiss earlier in the day.

Stiles raised his eyebrows then, a far away thought suddenly becoming more prominent as it caused proverbial warning bells to sound in his head, and he looked to the clock, suddenly remembering his father was going to be home in...now. They both heard the sound of the vehicle pulling into the drive way. Stiles cursed because his father didn't have any memory of him being missing which Stiles had no reason to be home on a school day.

"Clean up now," Stiles said, running to put the items away. Derek was hurrying next to him and they shoved the pan inside of the oven. "Damn it, he's gonna smell it. Crap, my jeep is in the driveway." He looked to Derek, the gears in his head spinning, and the Alpha didn't expect what happened next. Stiles' hands were on his waist and then unzipping his jeans.

"Stiles, what are you doing? Your father is almost at the front door."

"This is the only logical reason for me being home. Unless you want me to try to convince him I dropped out of school to join the circus?" Derek was silent and he watched as Stiles tossed his shirt onto the floor. He fought the urge to touch Stiles in ways that would be far too inappropriate for the Sheriff to see.

"Kiss me like you mean it," Stiles said, pulling Derek to him. When they heard the sheriff clear his throat they separated after having been caught up in the moment. "Dad! I can explain."

"If it involves you and Derek Hale checking each other for ticks I might be able to retain my sanity." Stiles smiled weakly at his father, impressed with his ability to find humor in their situation. But he didn't have the courage to go there with Derek standing right next to them, both of them caught in an internal struggle between lying to the Sheriff and wanting to continue making out without a care of who may be watching.

"Sheriff, it's my fault," Derek began, unable to look at him as he spoke.

"Not likely, knowing my son."

"Hey! Derek could have wanted to jump me without any provocation on my part. I'm an attractive guy, dad. Face it, your son is a sexual being and you're just going to have to get accustomed to it."

The sheriff put a hand on his head as though he were checking to see if he were running a fever. "So much for hallucinating. Derek, maybe you should leave?"

Derek nodded and collected his clothes, leaving through the back door to avoid getting too close to the man staring at him with a loaded gun in his holster. Stiles started to put his clothes back on, including Derek's shirt, and his father wasn't in the kitchen when he had finished. He walked through the living room and eventually found him in his office with a whiskey in his hand.

"I told you that I might be gay but you didn't believe me."

"My mistake." He took a drink and finished it in one shot before setting the glass down onto the desk. "Derek Hale? Out of everyone in this town you go after Derek Hale?"

"It just sort of happened. It's good though. He and I are good together. Really, really good."

His father raised a hand for him to stop and Stiles complied, closing his mouth and keeping it that way. "I am at a complete loss for words. Derek aside, you should be in school right now instead of making out with someone."

"You've obviously never been a teenager." His father ignored his poor sense of humor.

"Stiles, he's older than you and he doesn't have a stable track record."

"You don't approve of him or you don't approve of me being into him?"

"Both. Stiles, I couldn't care less whether you're into guys, girls, or creatures from the black lagoon. You're my son and I love you unconditionally no matter what stupid stuff you get yourself into. My feelings about Derek, however, are bordering on not even almost okay with him touching my son."

Stiles knew he shouldn't push it. He knew he should give his father time to process everything, especially since it had been his idea to spring it on his father in the first place. But the thought of staying away from Derek for his father's sake wasn't something he could do, not anymore. The pull that was shoving them together was stronger now, he could feel it growing even more powerful the further Derek got away. He didn't know if it was because he had become a Whitelighter or if it was more to do with having feelings for Derek. He didn't really care.

"Derek and I are going to keep seeing each other. I want you to be supportive and get to know him but you have to understand that you not approving isn't going to be a reason for us to stop."

"How long has this relationship been going on, exactly?"

"Four hours," he said honestly, squirming to show that he didn't like the answer. The Sheriff took a deep breath and then nodded. "Alright, I get that you need to explore this and see where it goes. Just promise me that you'll be careful and use protection."

"Dad!"

"Promise me, Stiles. The world is a dangerous place."

"I know that. We'll be safe."

"Good. Now we can talk about your punishment for skipping school."

"Okay, as long as it can start at midnight tonight. Derek and I have a double date with Allison and Scott."

"I thought you said they broke up?"

"They did, but I'm going to get them back together."

The Sheriff looked at his son in a way that made him feel self-conscious. He felt like he was finally being seen by his father, not as a child that needed his protection, but as a young adult capable of making rational decisions. "Don't push them if they aren't ready. They might resent you if you go too fast too soon."

Stiles nodded and rushed his father, hugging him tightly. He promised that he would never leave him again if he could help it and he intended to keep that promise more than any he had ever made in his life. "Thanks. I'll tell Derek you said hello."

The Sheriff glared at him as he walked to the door. "Tell him that if he's dating my son he'll be coming to dinner on Sunday night."

"I'll see if he can come."

"If he doesn't I will throw him in jail. You know I'll do it, too."

Stiles smiled and he started to leave but he stopped and turned back to face his father. "I know you may not be ready and it's cool with me if you're not, but I happen to have it on good authority that Scott's mom thinks you're fine. You've got swagger and all the ladies know it. I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to start dating."

"Thanks," he said sadly, pouring himself another drink as Stiles left the house. He stood on the front porch and closed his eyes. The training he received made him pretty good at orbing but he still hadn't mastered the healing touch or sensing. He focused on Derek and he not only sensed him, he felt him. When he opened his eyes he felt his body tingle as he started orbing. It was an experience he could only describe as sensory overload. When he materialized he was inside the passenger seat of Derek's car.

Derek's eyes were wide as he slammed on the breaks. Thankfully there weren't any other cars around or he would have caused an accident. Derek just glared at him. "What? I wanted to be with you. You can't fault a guy for using his supercool powers to hang with his boyfriend."

The corners of Derek's mouth twisted into a smile and he instantly forgave him. "I can't believe we did that to your father. He's going to hate me for violating you for the rest of his life."

"He'll be fine. Besides, I like that we won't have to hide this part of us. It makes it easier for you to drop in on me when he's home. Which reminds me, he wants you to come to dinner on Sunday night."

Derek thought for a moment as he resumed driving. He nodded a moment later. "I'll go. But you have to keep your hands to yourself."

"No promises."

"Should I bring the children?"

"A babysitter would be safer, ensuring none of us have a meltdown while I try to have that conversation with my father. We should get everyone together at the gymnasium just after dark."

"The school? You seriously want to go back to iNear Death High School/I for a pack meeting?"

Stiles nodded as Derek pulled into the parking lot of the station. They got out of the vehicle and went inside. Everything was ransacked like someone was going through stuff looking for something. Derek was glad they didn't have that much but he also felt like his domain had been invaded. He was on edge until Stiles' hand came to rest within his own, their fingers interlocking.

"Someone was looking for something."

"There wasn't anything to find, right?"

"Not that I can think of." Stiles watched Derek sniff the room and he started looking for clues as to who had been in there. "It's odd...there isn't a scent that shouldn't be here. None of my pack would need to do this unless there was a fight."

"It doesn't look like there was a struggle here, it looks like someone was doing research on you." Stiles pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Scott. He answered on the third ring.

"Scott, I need you to keep the pack at school, Boyd included. I'll explain when Derek and I meet you there in an hour." He rolled his eyes at Scott's response. "Just do it, okay?"

He hung up the phone and kissed Derek lightly on the lips. The Alpha pulled him closer for a second one. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you."

"The feeling is mutual," Stiles said. "I have to go send a couple of invites for our meeting tonight. If you need me all you have to do is say my name and I'll hear it. At least that's how it should work. You'll probably have to threaten to decapitate me with a staple remover or something."

Derek cocked his head to the side, uncomfortable at the mention of him causing harm to Stiles in any way. He couldn't blame him for going there, he had threatened Stiles plenty of times to get him to do what he needed. Still, he had never followed through on those threats and he never would have. He hoped that Stiles knew that but before he could ask him his body broke down into spheres of light and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N - This is a shorter chapter but necessary for the story. I should have chapter five up by Tuesday night. Let me know what you think and if you're liking the merging of the Teen Wolf and Charmed universes.

* * *

Stiles was cautious walking up to the door. His instincts told him to run the other direction and get to safety but he rang the doorbell instead. After a moment he could see the shape of someone approaching the door and when it opened there was a gun pointed at his head. "Stiles, it's a surprise to see you here."

"I can imagine. I need to speak to you and Allison."

"We don't really have anything to say to you." Stiles noticed that Chris Argent looked tired and he couldn't blame him after everything that has been going on in his life.

"You're going to want to listen to this. Things are about to change in Beacon Hills and a lot of people are going to die. You can be part of the solution."

"Let him in," Allison said, from somewhere outside of his line of vision. The gun was lowered and Chris stepped aside. Stiles entered the lion's den and found Allison sitting in the living room doing her homework. It was an odd sight to see her doing something as mundane as homework when she had turned into Xena over the last few weeks but Stiles managed to keep his composure. He half expected to interrupt her sharpening knives.

"What's headed this way?," Chris asked, breaking the silence.

"I've come to send you an invitation for an important pack meeting where all of your questions will be answered. We're all going to have to work together if we want to protect people."

"You expect us to work with Derek after what he did to my mother?"

"Yes, I do. Allison, I know you're pissed but you need to take a look at yourself in the mirror. This isn't the person you should be; this life isn't what you need to be happy. Your father knows that but he's too afraid to say anything. Besides, there are more important things going on right now."

"Where's this meeting?," Chris asked, looking at Stiles like he wanted to slap him.

"The school gymnasium in an hour. If you come you don't provoke the pack. Tensions are going to be high enough without violence. Besides, there wouldn't be anyone left to fight the real bad guys."

"We'll agree to a truce long enough for the meeting but you're delusional if you think we won't have any means of protecting ourselves."

"Leave it to the Argents to violate federal law by bringing weapons onto school grounds. Though it's hardly the most severe laws you people have broken these last few months, right?" There was venom to Stiles' words directed at both of them. He walked to the door and left after that, opting to walk to the school instead of orb.

The invitations were all given to the right people and now it was just a matter of waiting to see who showed. It felt good for his legs to get some exercise. He hadn't needed to run for his life for a while and it made him feel a little out of shape. It was good to just enjoy the scenery as he walked, it reminded himself that the world was full of beautiful things that needed to be protected. He came to a stop when he sensed a pair of eyes watching him. He froze and turned around coming face to face with Kate Argent.

"I know you aren't really her." He didn't bother hiding the fear in his voice.

The creature shrugged its shoulder in a way that was completely inhuman. "It doesn't matter that you know this form is merely a vessel. We are going to descend upon this town and unleash chaos. You are advised to leave if you value your life."

"We aren't abandoning this town," Stiles said, staring into its hollow eyes. "We know you're attempting to build an army to combat us. You'll fail."

"We'll see. If you'll excuse me." Stiles backed away slowly, his eyes fixed on the creature. The creature shook for a moment and then vanished as though it were never there. Stiles knew that it wasn't a corporeal form, they weren't powerful enough to take one yet, but he also knew that the time when they could become dangerous was just on the horizon and as much as he wanted to believe in the new alliance he had just worked out he knew it would be a lot more difficult.He sensed out with his mind, searching for Derek, and instantly found his inner strength when he was certain the Alpha wasn't in any danger.

His mind raced as he continued walking. As much as he wanted to be confident there was a fear that he was chosen out of accident, or worse, necessity. As far as he was aware he had been the only one to die in Beacon Hills except for Gerard and Peter. Neither of them were Whitelighter material. His head raised to the sky when he sensed the call from the Elders. He stepped away from the road and into the tree line for cover before orbing to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FIve

A/N - Sorry for having this up so late. I had it ready to go and then got busy with tax classes and my day to day life. I used the time to rework a couple parts of the chapter and I think it turned out for the better so at least that is a plus.

* * *

"One of them came to me and attempted to get me to leave town and abandon the fight. When I told her I was going to be staying in Beacon Hills she fled."

"We are aware," Sora, one of Stiles' favorite Elders because of her sense of humor, said. "You were courageous in confronting it. We are sensing that they are gathering power as the planets begin to reach their alignment."

"I'm still not clear on how you expect us to stop them."

The Elders were all silent and shared a look. "The answer will present itself when necessary. Don't worry, we wouldn't ask you to form an alliance between werewolf and hunter if it weren't a means of stopping the threat."

Stiles exhaled. He felt like he was talking to Scott when talking to the Elders, mostly because they couldn't give him a straight answer. With Scott it was just that he was always too focused on Allison to get a coherent sentence from him half of the time. "If they're as strong as you expect I may need reinforcements. Am I still the only Whitelighter selected for this assignment? I mean, wouldn't it be more advantageous to have someone that knows what they're doing?"

Sora walked towards him and put a hand on his head, a blue spark of electricity passed from her to him and he felt his fear diminish to the point that he barely noticed it. "You don't require any additional support. You have everything you need to protect the people you care about." Stiles nodded and gave her a half-hearted smile. He appreciated her confidence even if he wasn't sure it was justified. "Okay. I should get to the meeting. I'm already late."

"We'll monitor the situation," Sora said. Stiles didn't bother leaving the room, he orbed out from there and when he rematerialized he was standing just outside of the gym door.

When he walked inside he saw a scene that he wasn't expecting. Allison had her loaded crossbow pointed at Derek and the Alpha was growling. Isaac was bleeding on the floor with Erica, Boyd, and Derek in protective stances in front of him. Scott was trying to plead with Allison and Chris Argent but they were ignoring him.

Stiles looked over to Dr. Deaton and Lydia who were both applying pressure to the arrow wound in Isaac's shoulder. Stiles glared at the lot of them as he moved in closer. "How are we going to work together to stop an encroaching evil if you continue threatening each other with claws and arrows?"

"We were doing as you asked," Erica said, "then Scott's bitch of an ex barreled in here and shot Isaac."

"We're ending this once and for all." Commando Allison said, hardly any emotion present in her voice. She was on autopilot assassin mode, trained to kill the most people without any thought to compassion or humanity.

"I'm in charge here," Stiles said, walking over to stand in front of Derek. Allison seemed hesitant to fire but she narrowed her eyes and shot, the arrow on a trajectory to just miss Stiles' shoulder and hit Derek in the neck. Stiles was expecting her to lash out at Derek but he had hoped it would happen a little later into their fight when there were evil beings for her to take her aggression out on instead. Stiles raised his hand as the arrow came close, streams of light erupting from his fingertips.

The light enveloped the arrow and dissolved it. "Enough! We have a bigger threat and not enough time to prepare as it is. Stay and help us fight or leave." Stiles turned and kneeled next to Isaac. Allison and Chris were shocked, neither having any memory of Stiles being missing and thus not knowing what had happened to him. Stiles pulled on the crumpled up t-shirt and looked at the bullet hole, focusing as he placed his hands over it.

After a long moment of concentration a stream of golden light erupted from his palms and began to repair the damage. He stood a moment later and laughed as Isaac got to his feet. "What do you know? I actually got it to work."

"Stiles, you're a Whitelighter?," Deaton asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, cool huh?"

"That would mean that you died."

Derek let out a low growl at the reminder of how he had failed to protect him. When Stiles turned everyone was watching. "Yeah, Peter killed me. The point is that now I'm supercharged and ready for battle." He walked over to Allison and used his hand to lower the crossbow towards the floor. Chris holstered his gun and they watched Stiles for any sign of him being dangerous. Allison looked at him sadly and her humanity suddenly returned. "You died?"

"Well, yeah, but it was for the best. It's amazing what you miss out on when you're busy trying to kill my friends for stuff they bare no responsibility for. And Allison? If you shoot at my pack again you won't be answering to Scott or Derek. You'll be answering to me."  
Derek beamed with pride, crossing his arms as they all remembered Lydia was standing there. Probably because she had started laughing at the scene in front of her. "Lydia? Are you okay?"

"I think I've lost my mind. Stiles is confident and shooting beams of light from his hands."

"We'll fill in the gaps for you later, Lydia. We're here because the threat is almost at full power which means they'll be able to take physical form."

"What does it want?"

Stiles turned to Chris. "To destroy everyone in Beacon Hills. My bosses think they've chosen our city because of the large amount of deaths over the last few months. Apparently the residual energy from every supernatural murder gives them strength."

"We can use our resources to begin patrolling the area," Chris said.

"Allison is in charge now, right?"

Chris nodded, looking at his daughter with a mixture of pride and fear. "Good, she's going to be in charge of the Hunting squad. Derek, as Alpha, will handle the werewolf side of things. I've got the fun task of being the go-between so you two don't accidentally slaughter each other and ruin any chance of humanity surviving. Is everyone okay with that?"

"Is it just me or is he sexier now that he has a backbone?," Erica asked, looking at Lydia. Stiles ignored them. He crossed his arms, thinking about the best move.

"Allison, I need you to give Lydia access to the Bestiary. There may be something in there about The Asuras and we can use all the knowledge we can get."

"You're talking about Hindu mythology?" Lydia still never ceased to amaze him.

"The myths are based on fact. From what I know they are waiting for a celestial planetary alignment which will happen at exactly 3:42 tomorrow afternoon. We're the only thing that stands in their way."

"Then we should get Jackson on our side."

Stiles shook his head, "Jackson can't be involved in this. He's susceptible to their influence and a potential threat to all of us. Dr. Deaton, I assume you know your purpose?"  
"You'll need me to provide mystical support."

Stiles nodded. "We should avoid meeting anywhere except for the clinic until this situation is resolved. Anywhere else will bring danger to whoever may be around us."

"What about my mother?," Scott asked suddenly, "I have to figure out a way to keep her protected."

"She can assist me," Deaton says. Scott is still as he thinks about it for a moment and then nods his approval.

Stiles looked around at all of them. "I know we all have issues that are unresolved but we don't have time to focus on them when so many people need us to keep them protected. We should meet up at noon tomorrow in the Clinic."

"Should we cancel school?"

"I think the students and faculty will be safer around each other. I get the feeling our enemies are going to come for us first. They want us out of the way so they can unleash their plans in full force without resistance."

Chris nodded and walked toward the exit. "Count us in," Allison said, looking briefly at Scott before leaving with her father. Lydia chased after them to get access to the resource material and Deaton excused himself a moment later.

"Are you alright?," Stiles asked, turning to Isaac.

"Yeah. I didn't actually think she'd shoot at me."

"Try not to take it personally. Allison isn't her normal self right now," Scott said, avoiding everyone's eyes. Erica opened her mouth for a comment but Derek shut her down with a look. "She's grieving. Just give her some time."

Scott nodded. "I should go get my mother filled in. Anyone need a ride?"

Isaac, Boyd and Erica all raised hands and followed Scott. Stiles walked over to the bleachers and breathed a sigh of relief that their meeting didn't end in the slaughtering of either side. Derek sat next to him, their shoulders almost touching. "You did really well. I was right about you."

"Right about what?"

"You're a natural leader. You would make an excellent mate."

"I thought I kind of already was."

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles. When he pulled back Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "You're worried," Derek said, sensing his anxiety. Just because he was a Whitelighter didn't mean he wasn't able to smell everything coming off of him as though he were completely human.

"Leadership is difficult. What if I get us all killed?"

"Well, you've already been killed once so the second time should be a little easier." Stiles laughed even though Derek's joke wasn't really all that funny. He squeezed Derek's hand, thankful for the support.

"I haven't been the best Alpha. Leadership is about putting other people ahead of yourself and knowing when to help and when to keep your distance. You'll get through this because whether or not we're on the same side, we all care about you."

"I hope you're right. In other news I totally saw Allison's dad watching me like I was a new kind of enemy."

"I'll rip his heart out of his chest and feast on it if he even tries to touch you."

"That might get messy. I'm not even sure he has a heart underneath all of that bravado and false superiority he has going on."

"His only redeeming quality is that he seems to really care for Allison. Hopefully he'll stop her from losing herself before its too late."

Stiles nodded, hoping for the same. He glanced at his cellphone and saw that they had four and a half hours before his punishment, whatever it was going to be, was in effect. "We have four and a half hours until I'm under house arrest for the show we gave my father earlier today. Wanna see how many classrooms we can do it in?"

Derek raised an eyebrow and his eyes were lustful. "I don't think that's a good idea. There are too many cameras in this place."

"You're right. I don't think Whitelighters have a policy on sex tapes but I'm guessing it's frowned upon."

"What kind of name is that? Leave it to you to become something with a name almost as strange as _Stiles_."

Stiles lifted his head from Derek's shoulder and held his hands up. "Woah. You're giving me a hard time? You're a _werewolf_, the second most overused monster in all of fictiondom. You're second only to the vampire, buddy."

"At least my kind have a place in human mythology."

"We exist in secret! Don't even start on me, sourwolf."

Derek couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face. "How did I not see this before?," he asked seriously.

"See what? My charm?"

"I'm falling for you."

"I feel the same way about you. Who would have thought that we'd be here, like this, when it seems like only yesterday you were warning Scott and I off of your property?"  
Derek smirked at the memory. Stiles turned his head to the side and his eyes seemed go sparkle, "Maybe it's just some weird experiment of the fates to see which of us kills the other first?"

"I would win. I'm a dangerous animal, after all."

"Yes, you are," Stiles said, pulling Derek into a kiss, his tongue forcing itself into Derek's mouth and wrapping around the Alpha's. They held each other close, talking about whatever came to mind, until it was evident that they were both tired and had things to do. Stiles drove Derek home and dropped him off, ignoring the glares he received from the pack as he kissed his boyfriend goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N - I meant to have this up a lot faster, I really did. The reason it is so late is because I kept getting bit by the writing bug at about the same time my Muse would send me a new idea. Fear not, the story is complete and I am uploading all of the chapters for you. Thank you for your patience and I hope that you enjoy it. Review and let me know your thoughts!

* * *

Stiles looked up from the stack of musty books sitting on one of the exam tables at the veterinary clinic. Isaac and Boyd had been the last to arrive and now that everyone was ready it was time to get down to it. "Alright, we're all here. What's the big news, Lydia?"

She flipped her strawberry-blond hair in the same way that used to drive Stiles wild. Now it just seemed like a tactic to get attention and he could tell that she knew it was effective by the way everyone watched her closely. Even Derek was giving her his full attention which, if Stiles were being honest, made him feel the slightest bit jealous.

"I scoured the Bestiary and dozens of musty old volumes in the Argent library. There were a few references to the impending threat, including a passage written in Sanskrit telling of an incantation to summon an Asura. I think it could be reworked as a method of containment."

"Nice job. Any clues on how to kill or expel them?" Lydia shook her head signaling her defeat. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they thought about what that meant. They didn't know much about the enemy and it wasn't a good sign if there weren't books with information on how to vanquish them from the Earth.

"I had some luck looking into the alignment of the planets. Apparently this formation is so rare that it happens only once every three to four thousand years." Everyone was staring at Erica like she had grown two heads, including those among them that didn't know her too well.

"What?," she asked defensively, "I have a 3.9 and I know how to do research. I wasn't always this irresistible and I had to do something to keep from going insane."

"You're full of surprises," Isaac said, raising an eyebrow at an inside joke. She smirked at him before continuing. "The odd thing is that it makes the Earth's gravitational field a little off and the sun's solar flare activity is almost non-existent. Astronomically speaking, one of those things is a rare occurance but both of them happening at once is a scientific impossibility."

"We brought plenty of firepower and backup is outside guarding the perimeter that we agreed upon." Chris looked stoic, like he knew the mission and he would see it through. His daughter seemed more uncomfortable as she leaned against the wall.

Scott's mother appeared from the back of the clinic suddenly, her eyes growing wide at the sight of all of them. She moved closer to Scott and stayed quiet to listen to the discussion. Everyone seemed a little off put by her appearance but no one questioned her right to be there. "Ms. McCall and I established the barrier but I have no way of knowing how long it will hold them off. This type of working can be potent against some and negligible against others."

"We'll just have to take that chance and hope it will hold them off long enough for us to use the incantation," Stiles said.

"Woah, the containment incantation isn't a sure thing. What if it doesn't work? Do we have a backup plan?"

Stiles nodded. "The Elders have the ability to decimate Beacon Hills and destroy everything within city limits in an effort to keep the threat contained. It's a worst case scenario kind of thing. Derek, your pack should probably be outside with the hunters. The rest of us will be performing final preparations."

"Stiles, I have a question," Boyd said. They all turned to him and waited for him to speak. "Well, it's just that you said they can control Jackson. How do we know they can't control us?"

"That's a good point. We aren't sure. Let's try to stay on friendly terms and shoot at each other only if we have to," Stiles said, looking at Allison. She nodded and then walked outside with her father close behind.

"Any other questions?"

"I want to know why you smell like Derek and cheap shampoo," Erica said.

"Any relevant questions?"

"You didn't answer me."

"I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretending that you're just a hallucination."

"You're just asking to be hit in the head with a carburetor."

Stiles started to respond but the call from his bosses disrupted his thinking process until the moment for a witty comeback had passed. "I need to go check in. You all take care of each other until I get back." Melissa's color faded from her face when Stiles orbed out, though it quickly began returning after her son put his hand on her shoulder.

Derek, taking charge in Stiles' absence, turned to his pack. "Remember that the Hunters aren't our enemies for the time being. Still, it's better to not turn your back on a potential threat, so use all of your senses." When the pack was in agreement Derek led them outside. Scott stayed behind with his mother and allowed himself time to ease her fears.

"Are we sure this is a good idea? Why don't we just evacuate the town or something?," she asked. She was smart enough to know that it was a stupid question but she couldn't help herself. She wanted her son and his friends to be safe and whether she was ready for it or not, this whole new world that had been opened up to her was so very different from the world she thought she lived in.

"How much time do we have?"

Scott looked at his watch. "Just over two hours. I wish we knew more about them."

"We exhausted all of our research materials. The Internet just repeated the same old information and I'm the only one capable of reading Sanskrit as far as I know." Lydia seemed agitated all of a sudden and Scott did his best to calm her back down.  
"It wasn't a critique," Scott began, "we are all thankful for the research you did."

"Sorry," she said, exhaling loudly, "I guess the stress is getting to me. If I translated something wrong a lot of innocent people could end up dead. Talk about pressure."

"That's why we're all working together," Deaton said, pulling jars of crystals and herbs from a bag and placing them on the table next to the stack of books. "What's all this?," Derek asked.

"Ingredients we'll need for the incantation. Lydia, have you written down the modified verse?"

"Of course." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to him. He gave it a once over and then picked up the pestle. "We'll make an incense to make the energy go airborne. We should use dragon's blood resin to amplify the power behind it."

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

"I hope so. If it doesn't we won't be doing anything that could cause harm to us by accident so at least there's that." Lydia watched him prepare the mixture with a mortar and pestle. He mixed in a few other ingredients and then set it aside, adding a small amount of a fine black powder to the top before he began to clean up. When it was obvious there wasn't much left to be done Scott joined Derek and the rest of the pack outside with the hunters.

* * *

Derek watched Isaac, Boyd, and Erica mix between the hunters. He could sense everyone's nervousness and the disgust from some of the hunters rising to the surface. Allison and her father had told them all the werewolves weren't to be harmed and explained the bigger threat that would be on its way. Derek spun away from the line of men and women armed with crossbows and assault rifles to face Scott's mother.

"Derek, can I speak to you a moment?"

He sensed Scott's curiosity but McCall held his ground, talking to Allison's father to Allison's visible annoyance. "Sure," Derek said, following her inside. She stopped him just inside the door. "It's Stiles, he's having a panic attack."

"Why didn't you get Scott?"

"Because he asked for you." She was curious for the reason why, he could tell. He walked to the back room, following the mixture of scent and the sound of panicked breathing. Stiles was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Lydia was kneeled next to him as Deaton watched from the doorway.

"Leave. Please?"

They did as Derek requested, joining Scott's mother at the front of the clinic. Derek kneeled next to Stiles and put a hand on each of his knees. "Stiles? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to get us all killed," he said, gasping for breath. His eyes were tearing up as he struggled to inhale and exhale. Derek raised an eyebrow and stood, pulling Stiles to his feet at the same time. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and squeezed, picturing all of his fear leaving. Slowly their breathing synchronized and Stiles found his calm.

"You've done a great job so far. We're all going to make it through this because we're all working together. That's because of you."

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, his arms hanging at his sides while Derek continued to hold him. Their bodies were relaxed and when Derek lowered his head so that his forehead was touching Stiles' it seemed completely natural. Their past mistrust of each other had completely evaporated.

"How can you be so sure we'll survive this? The Asuras are powerful beings."

"Most of us are pretty powerful too. Besides, not one of those things has your heart and your instincts. You're incredible."

Stiles laughed. "I think that's the first sincere compliment you've given me."

"I love you." Derek knew it was true, he could sense it permeating through every cell in his being. He was in love with his mate and he was stronger for it, his entire pack was. Now that he had told Stiles how he felt it gave the teenager in front of him more importance in his life. He would never be the same person in his eyes again.

"I love you too, Derek." It was a moment, one that they would never admit to having to any other living soul. It was a moment of perfection, of happiness. It was something neither of them had ever felt before and they were feeling it together, because of each other, making their bond that much stronger. Stiles lifted his head and kissed Derek, all of his fear and worry evaporating. Derek leaned further into the kiss, using his tongue to swipe across Stiles' lips. Something nagged at his senses but he ignored it, taking in Stiles' scent as they kissed with more passion.

"Oh, um...sorry," Lydia said, turning to Scott's mother who was standing beside her with a mixture of embarrassment and humor on her face. The kiss ended but neither Stiles or Derek looked embarrassed or ashamed. "We just wanted to let you know that the werewolves say they can sense something. It's 3:30."

"Let's do this," Stiles said. His hand wrapped within Derek's and they went outside. All of the Hunters and werewolves did a double take when they saw their entwined hands but neither of them cared about the looks they were getting. Their love was something to be shown off, not hidden. They were okay with the glances because they had somehow become a source of strength for the other.

Erica walked over and slung her arm around Stiles. "You are so gonna give me the details when we get through with this mess, Batman."

Stiles smirked at her and when he looked at the rest of Derek's pack they all nodded. Stiles wondered if they were able to sense each other like he was able to. He wasn't sure if it was because he was now a member of their pack, officially, or if it had to do with his Whitelighter abilities. His eyes scanned the crowd and he couldn't sense any of the Hunters in the same way. When Derek let go of his hand Stiles felt like something separated from him, something whole splitting into two separate pieces. Derek was growling now and his eyes were glowing.

"I sense them coming. Everyone take positions."

There wasn't any visible sign of them for the longest time. Then, all at once, invisible creatures suddenly turned visible as they hit the protective barrier which was effective in keeping them away, its edges rippling as Asuras made contact with it and tried to pass. Deaton smiled as Lydia lit the incense. Sparks erupted from the mortar as Deaton and Lydia chanted the incantation together. When they finished the creatures seemed stuck and their bodies were hard and rigid as they stood motionless.

"It worked!," Scott said.

"Yeah, but now what?"

"We wait. They're invincible while the planets are in perfect alignment but in six minutes the alignment will begin to decay. At that point they're going to be as vulnerable as humans, despite their power."

And powerful they were. Even frozen the werewolves could sense it coming off of them in waves. Isaac counted ten of them and he wondered if there were possibly more. He knew the logical thing would be for them to stop advancing once it was clear the barrier would make them visible. Erica growled as she kneeled closer to the ground, eyes darting from Asura to Asura to catch the sight of first movement should they resume their assault.

"Three minutes to go," Stiles said. His excitement faded as the incantation wavered. Seconds later and the barrier imploded, covering all of them with hot, dry mystical air as the Asuras continued their march. They looked human except their eyes were sunken in. Their clothing consisted of yellowing robes showing their age and the stench was distracting, reminiscent of decaying flesh and rotting food.

As they advanced their movements were jerky. A high pitched tone came from their mouths and as Stiles looked around, the Hunters readied their arrows. All of the werewolves finished their transformation as ridges appeared on their foreheads, claws and fangs fully extended. Then, all at once, the creatures began to shimmer.

Sites felt the air thin immediately and when he looked around he could see the hunters and humans gasping for air. Even the werewolves seemed to be feeling the effects but not as badly. Stiles turned to Deaton who was pulling a vial of black powder from the bag. He tossed it to Stiles and he recognized it as mountain ash.

Unscrewing the lid was easy. He ran to the front of the line and beams of light expelled the contents from his fingers, spreading it amongst the creatures as he focused his mind on the intention and away from the burning in his lungs from lack of oxygen. As soon as it hit the creatures their sparkling subsided and the air returned to normal. "They're susceptible to injury! Fire!"

Arrows took off, striking the leaders of their group and knocking them down hard. Their bodies writhed rapidly and then they decayed in seconds, turning to dust. After the first ten were down more crossed the barrier and though it wasn't capable of holding them off the barrier still made them visible. Stiles' eyes widened as he counted thirty of them. Arrows destroyed half of them but the rest advanced. Allison dug a knife into the neck of one that came too close, her father shooting two that crossed the line of hunters at the same time. Derek lashed out, his claws slicing at two of the beasts. They were dust before their bodies had time to hit the ground.

Stiles turned back to Lydia, Deaton, and Melissa when it became obvious they were in danger now that they were advancing further. "It's time to go," he said, walking over to them. None of them argued, even while Melissa watched Scott with an expression of concern only a mother could have for her child. He knew she was worried about him and there was a part of him that felt horrible for making her leave his side. The other part wanted her to be safe and alive. "Get inside and secure the doors and windows. I'll come get you when it's safe for you to leave."

They retreated into the building and closed the door quickly. Stiles spun as one of the Asuras reached for him with beak-like fingers. His hand flew up and enveloped the creature in streams of light, pushing him to the ground and covering him until there was nothing left except flying speckles of dust. The light faded as he searched the crowd for Allison, her screams for her father pulling hard at his awareness. Derek grabbed the demon that was clawing at Allison's father and broke its neck. Stiles took off into a run and kneeled beside Chris.

"They got me good," he said, blood gushing from multiple wounds all over his body. When he coughed blood was coming out of his mouth. Allison was crying by his side, the reality of being an orphan heavy on her mind.

"Hold still," Stiles said, putting his hands over the wounds and focusing his mind. In seconds the injuries were gone and completely healed. "Thanks," Chris said, looking between Stiles and Derek like his world had turned upside down.

Boyd yelped as three of the creatures dug their claws into him. Scott and Isaac were next to him at lightning speed, pulling them off and slitting their throats. Derek breathed heavily as they looked around at the lack of threats. Stiles quickly began his healing duties, kneeling next to injured hunters and repairing the damage. The irony of him helping the people that would have days earlier killed him and his friends wasn't lost on Stiles, but he was able to see the bigger picture now.

"There are more of them out there. Why aren't they advancing?"

"They're trying to find a weakness," Chris said, reloading his gun as the other hunters reloaded their own weapons.

"Wait...something isn't right," Stiles said suddenly, his heart aching. With eyes wide he reached for Derek, grabbing onto his shoulder for support as pain exploded throughout his entire body.

"What's happening?," Allison asked, running over to them. Her bow was slung over her shoulder.

"They're attacking people. We have to advance and push them out of the city." Stiles squirmed from the pain, feeling his organs burn and ache.

"You're feeling everything their victims are feeling?" Stiles couldn't talk so he just nodded. Allison raised a hand and the hunters were on their feet. "Be careful," Derek said to them. Allison nodded, the sparkle of humanity once again visible in her eyes. They moved out, splitting into two teams, each of them taking two werewolves along with their regular amount of hunters. Stiles walked into the clinic with Derek's help and they kneeled next to the front desk. "You should be out there with them. They're going to need your help."  
"You need me right now."

"It won't go away until we stop them. I'll be fine. Go."

Derek hesitated but he eventually stood and ran out of the door. He turned his head when he saw Deaton and Lydia approach, Melissa right behind them. "Are you hurt?"

"Not physically. They've started attacking normal people so they're going to try to stop them." Stiles froze as his mind started to think about something that he hadn't before. His father would be getting calls about screams and the sound of gunfire and he'd race into town to find out what was happening. Right into the danger.

He stood, pushing the pain aside, and focused his mind. He sensed his father almost instantly. "I'm going to get my father. I'll be back with him in a minute. Stay in the exam room and secure the doors." He felt the familiar tingle and then the sense of being in two places at the same time along with an eerie sense of moving between the two. Orbing wasn't an immediate way of travel but it was faster than running. When he materialized from an alley and ran out he saw his dad holding a gun on two Asuras as their claws dug into one of the bakers at the grocery store, his work uniform covered in blood.

"Dad!"

"Stiles, stay back!"

Stiles ran to his father anyway as the Asuras finished with the baker and set their sights on the next available target. Once he was by his side Stiles raised a hand towards the demons as light erupted from his fingertips. His father looked at him with wide eyes but Stiles was too busy engulfing the demons with light which began eating away at the creatures trapped inside. They crumbled to the concrete and faded to dust as the Sheriff looked on. "What the hell?"

"Come on," Stiles said. His hand grabbed onto his father's shoulder and he orbed him back to the clinic. Stiles watched his father fall from dizziness as they rematerialized, his hands grabbing onto the counter to steady himself. Stiles saw Melissa, Lydia, and Doctor Deaton emerge from their barricaded room to find out what was going on.

"It's alright, Sheriff. You're safe here," Deaton said, providing him support as the man put his weapon back into his holster. He looked at all of them briefly and then his eyes settled on Stiles.

"How did we...what in the hell is going on?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N - It felt right that Stiles would be willing to expose the situation to his father if it meant saving his life. Don't worry, the memory dust won't be making an appearance in the story so once the Sheriff learns about the existence of all that goes bump in the night he will always know. Who do you think would win in a fight, a hunter, werewolf, or Whitelighter?

* * *

Stiles did his best to explain everything to his father. When he reached something he had trouble with, either because he didn't know or didn't want to betray someone's confidence, Dr. Deaton filled in the blanks. Even Lydia seemed to be sharing all that she had learned, but Scott's mother was silent. Stiles was stuck on the fence on whether to tell his father what was going on or keep lying to him. The truth was that he was tired of all the lies and it was becoming impossible to lie to the man what with creatures turning to dust before his eyes. He wasn't willing to risk his father walking into a dangerous situation without knowing how to protect himself, not anymore.

"Please say something."

"I'm at a loss for words." His father had a harshness to his voice and Stiles wondered if it was because he had shattered the delusions his father had in place. They were all sitting on the floor next to one of the exam tables. Lydia had made a joke about animals needing less help than the people of Beacon Hills but considering there were people being killed by demonic beings no one found it as funny as she did.

"Dad, you need to make an announcement. Tell people to stay inside their homes and businesses."

"That would cause a panic. The probability of a riot in a situation like this is just under eighty-six percent." Stiles smiled at Lydia. He was glad to see her using her intelligence but he wasn't as much of a fan of her using it to shoot down his ideas.

"Fine. How do you suggest we stop people from being killed?"

"You've already done enough. The Hunters and werewolves are out in force seeking out the remaining Asuras. Now we have to wait for them to complete their mission. This part is the hardest."

"All this time you've been lying to me. About everything." The Sheriff looked like he had been slapped. "Yeah, but it was so that I could protect you and Scott. I may not have always made the right choice but my heart was in the right place. To be fair how would I have started this conversation without you wanting to lock me up in a mental institution?" Everyone was silent so Stiles allowed his mind to wander.

Stiles stood up as he felt an eerie sense wash over him. In an instant he knew that Derek was in trouble and he could sense so much fear that he wasn't sure if it belonged to Derek or himself. He didn't bother to say anything to them, he just ran towards the door orbing away mid-run. When he rematerialized Derek was surrounded by four Asuras, each of them clawing at the Alpha with their high pitched squeals the loudest he had ever heard them, somehow causing Derek to not fight back. The Hunters and Isaac were fighting another group so Stiles stepped towards Derek's assailants and focused his mind.

He felt his body shaking with energy as he unleashed his power, waves of light erupting from his hands like ocean waves in a tsunami heading for shore. They hit the creatures and when the light subsided Derek was the only one left. Stiles ran to him and kneeled down, his healing touch activating as Derek tried to gasp for breath.

Stiles wanted to scream and throw up, not to mention retreat to his mother's closet like he had done as a child after her death, but he did his best to keep his focus. He ignored the visible organs in Derek's chest and watched as the wounds slowly began to heal. The sounds of bones breaking and snapping back into place was loud to his ears but he held onto his focus, picturing Derek as a healthy Alpha. "Damn it, Derek, you have to do some of the work too. Start healing!"

Derek was looking at Stiles, amazement covering his face. Stiles was more concerned with keeping his mate alive than deciphering why he was feeling the need to save him at all costs. When the skin was finally patched up Derek inhaled a loud breath and then sat up, the battle still raging around them though they were somehow separate from it.

"You saved my life."

"I always do."

"You're right, you do." They looked into each other's eyes and everything seemed to fall into place. They turned when Isaac growled, declaring victory over the mounds of dust on the ground around them.

"They're all dead."

Stiles focused, his mind trying to track down Scott because he had insisted, albeit non-verbally, that he was going with Allison and her father's group. Erica sauntered over a minute later, holding a hand to her shoulder as she applied pressure. The blood stained her shirt and when Stiles walked over to look at the wound she glared at him.

"Let me see," he insisted.

"I'm fine. It will heal naturally. It's already almost..."

Stiles pulled her hand away and saw the exposed flesh and black remnants of Wolfsbane on the edges of the bullet hole. Stiles turned and stared into the Hunter's eyes as they watched them. "We don't have to fight anymore," he tried to say, but the wolves were too busy protecting themselves and the Hunters were too busy trying to decimate everyone in sight.

When Stiles walked between them he felt his power pour out from his body. Light circled all around him like an aura, pushing each side back away from the potential battle. "Enough! We're leaving," Stiles said, walking away but leaving the aura of light in place. It expanded and grew taller like a wall until it was about a foot over the tallest Hunter's head. Stiles was next to Derek and Erica. Isaac jogged over to them a minute later.

"What did you do?"

"I distracted them with something shiny," he said, linking his arm within Derek's and placing a hand onto Isaac and Erica's shoulders. They orbed away rapidly and materialized a few blocks away. Chris was talking to his hunters while Allison and Scott were talking. "Let me see if I can heal what they did to you," he said, holding both hands above Erica's wound. His healing touch activated and reversed the damage.

"You're getting good at that," Isaac said.

"I guess I am. Let's..." A pain shot through his chest and it burned like nothing he had ever felt before. Looking down he could see the arrow protruding from his chest and felt the warmth of blood, his blood, spilling out. He turned and lost his balance as Derek caught him. Allison and Chris were by his side, Derek growling at them to keep away for what they had done.

"Stiles? What can we do?"

"Someone shot me with an arrow," he said, stuck between disbelief and anger. Isaac grabbed the arrow and pulled it out quickly in one swift movement. He stumbled backwards when he heard the screams that his action caused.

"Which one of you did this?," Chris demanded, rising to face his Hunters. He saw ambivalence and disobedience in their eyes, most of them readying their weapons for an assault that would destroy the werewolves of Beacon Hills once and for all. Boyd moved next to Derek, blocking Erica from their line of fire even as she tried to squirm her away around him. His movements were jerky as he moved to block her continuously until she gave up, her arms wrapping around him as a show of her affection more than anything.

Stiles watched them and wondered when they had gotten together and how he hadn't noticed, but the present situation quickly disrupted his thought process. "We're just following our orders," one of the men said. Chris seemed confused and completely taken by surprise.

"Gerard," Derek said. When no one argued it was pretty much revealed as fact.

"He wanted you all dead at all costs. Payback for Kate." Chris looked like he was going to be sick. Stiles could tell that both he and Allison were clueless about the ambush plans but it still made him annoyed that they brought crazed hunters into their city without any means of keeping the in line.

"It would be easier if he didn't raise her to be a maniacal bitch. Kind of like how your daughter is turning out," Derek said. There was a moment when Stiles wondered if they were going to get into a fist fight and start an altercation that would end in one or both of them dead. Chris took a minute and then started laughing, acknowledging his mistakes and the parallels that he had been trying to ignore.

Stiles felt the pain in his chest vanish and he stood on his own to feet as Derek checked his wound. The injury was nowhere to be found though a bloodied hole was still present on the front and back of his shirt where the arrow had gone through. Stiles calculated everything in his head but he knew he wouldn't be able to orb everyone out of danger before they started firing. When he realized there was only one viable option he hesitated.  
He didn't want to give the direction even though Derek would have the final say. He also noticed that the Hunters had their weapons as equally on Chris and Allison which meant having them attempt to talk down the Hunters would be useless. He felt his strength return and looked to Derek. Derek's eyes were on the threat now, strategizing a means of escape, and his eyes were growing red as the hopelessness of the situation registered in his mind.

"We're going to have to fight them," Stiles said, being as quiet as possible while still trying to stay at a level where all of the werewolves could hear him. One by one they looked to him and then to Derek who began nodding slowly. Allison caught sight of Scott's look and she knew what it meant, preparing herself and looking for a place to shoot her targets that would also provide cover. Chris tensed up with the rest of them and Stiles reached out his arms. His left had grasped onto Isaac's shoulder and his left hand rested on Erica's wrist, which was now free from Boyd.

"We're going to need a diversion," he said, and Chris took a step towards the Hunters like he knew what was coming.

"Let me and my daughter go. We have no claim on these werewolves."

"You've let these animals live countless times. Our orders are clear just as where your allegiances lie."

"You're listening to the orders of a ghost. He's dead. Do you really want to follow him to the grave?"

"We don't run from those that plague the Earth," a female hunter said, leveling her arrow at Derek. Stiles knew he should have been worried by that action but he wasn't. He was just extremely pissed off. He took a deep breath and focused his mind, exhaling as the tingles shot through his body and down his arms. In seconds alone they were in swirls of blue lights and rising toward the sky.

Chris pulled out a weapon and started shooting as Allison dove behind a tree and shot an arrow, hitting the lead Hunter in the leg and causing him to misfire into a tree. When Stiles rematerialized with Isaac and Erica behind the Hunters he knew his plan had worked. They didn't realize they were behind them which meant they could pick them off from both sides.

Stiles watched their transformations and saw them rush the crowd, taking them by surprise until the Hunters began to scream and moan from the pain inflicted on them. Stiles was inherently a pacifist as a Whitelighter but he also felt anger at them for violating the small amount of trust he had put into their group. Technically it was Gerard's fault but it didn't matter, they had been fighting alongside the Hunters and now their allies were turning against them.

Derek lashed out with his claws as he let out a growl that made Stiles shiver. The bloodshed continued before his eyes with bullets and arrows flying all over the place. He stood still and waited, expecting the Hunters to give up, but they didn't. When a couple of hunters made it past Isaac and Erica and raised their weapons at him Stiles just stood and watched them take their positions.

He wasn't able to even think about orbing because it happened in a matter of seconds; his instinct was still to freeze at the sight of a gun pointed on him. They both opened fire and shot multiple bullets into him. He felt the impact of each bullet and the pain of them tearing through muscle, nerve, and organs. The thing that made him sad was that the hunters were enjoying shooting him up. He felt his legs go weak and he saw the ground a moment later, his face only inches from a mound of Asura dust. When it became more difficult to breathe he closed his eyes, hoping for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N - The end is coming and both time and this chapter are short. I just didn't feel the need to drag it out. It felt better to end it simply so that's what I did. Thanks again for your support, I appreciate it more than you will know.

* * *

Stiles coughed. There was blood in his mouth keeping an unpleasant taste there. He sat up and looked at the carnage around him as he heard Allison's crying. He thought he was hallucinating when he saw Erica's arms wrapped around her and providing comfort. He didn't have to look far from where they were standing to see Chris Argent's dead body.

He looked up and he could see the sun had shifted which meant he was unconscious for a while. An hour or two, by his estimation, not that he was trained on telling time by the position of the sun. His eyes scanned the area and he spotted Scott and Isaac talking. Boyd's body was just a few feet from them and Stiles realized that Erica and Allison were comforting each other which didn't eliminate the strangeness of the sight of them but did account for their odd behavior. His breathing stopped and his throat seemed to suddenly constrict as he searched for Derek with no avail. He couldn't see him on the ground in the mess of all of the dead Hunters but he wasn't standing with them either.

"Where...where's Derek?" His voice was scratchy and he felt like he was going to be sick. Scott opened his mouth to speak but he stopped. Derek's hand was on his shoulder suddenly and Stiles turned, looking into his eyes for a split second before checking for any wounds.

"I'm fine," Derek finally said.

"Okay. Good."

"Are you okay? I was worried because you didn't start healing."

"I'm fine now. Did you get them all?"

"A handful took off but Isaac and I took care of them. They won't be causing us any more trouble." There was sadness in his eyes and Stiles knew it wasn't just because of losing Boyd and Chris. It was because of the things Derek and his pack had been forced to do. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and pulled him closer to him.

"We're all going to be okay," Stiles promised, hoping more than knowing. Derek was still and when he caught Allison staring at him he went stiff. She walked over to them a moment later and Stiles released Derek from his grip though he was already thinking of a safe place to orb him to if she starting lashing out.

"Thank you for trying," she said, crying again. Scott was by her side without a single sound and he pulled her head to his chest and held her.

* * *

Stiles learned later that Derek had performed CPR for close to ten minutes but they weren't able to revive Allison's father. The bite hadn't been an option because he was already dead when they found him and truthfully, he wouldn't have wanted it anyway. Stiles was back at his father's house and a goodnight's sleep didn't wash everything away though it made him feel energized and almost back to himself again. When he went downstairs and into the kitchen he found Scott and Melissa McCall there with his father. Scott's trademarked dopey look was back on his face.

"Good morning. We didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks. What's with the meeting of the minds so early?"

"Scott and I wanted to check up on you two."

"We're good," Stiles said. He became quiet when he realized he shouldn't speak for his father. He wouldn't have blamed him for being freaked out because he wasn't like Stiles in the way that made him good with everything supernatural. His father was a realist and he preferred a world of black and white. Stiles had lived in the same world but when Peter bit Scott everything had changed.

"Yes, we're good. Are you all hungry? We could go grab a bite."

"Actually, Scott and I have a pack meeting in a half hour. Why don't you two go?"  
Stiles pulled Scott from the chair and gently directed him towards the front door. Once they were out of earshot from their parents Scott pulled himself free from Stiles' grip.

"What's up with you? We don't have a pack meeting."

"No kidding, idiot. I'm trying to set our parents up."

"Why?"

"Because they like each other. Come on, you see it, right?"

Scott shrugged his shoulder. "Not really. Are you sure you aren't imagining things?"

"Trust me on this. Let's go see Derek."

"Fine, but we need to check on Allison first. And we're driving!"

"Alright, I'll drive and we'll pick up Allison on the way."

"Wow, I thought you'd warn me to stay away from Allison because she's in a fragile state or whatever."

"Nope. Hey, at some point we're going to have to talk about what's happening with Derek and I."

"Seriously? Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to. Hurry up because I want to get to their new hideout before everyone wakes up."

"Why?"

"So I can cuddle with Derek without the rest of you listening. Our first time was great but I'm kind of amped up for the..." Stiles watched as Scott plugged his ears and ran out of his house. He smirked and followed behind his friend. He knew it was going to take time for everyone to get accustomed to the idea but with two threats out of the way he hoped that they had plenty of time for things to fall into place.

**_The End_**


End file.
